Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 3 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 48 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 6 \times 3 + 8 \times 8 $ $ = 18 + 8 \times 8 $ $ = 18 + 64 $ $ = 82 $